This invention relates generally to the art of slide fastener manufacture, and more specifically to a device for holding a slider for the assemblage therethrough of a pair of slide fastener stringers. The device, herein termed a slider holder, is designed in particular to hold sliders for the assemblage therethrough of slide fastener stringers which have been attached to desired parts of garments or other articles.
Slider holders heretofore developed and used in the industry for the above mentioned purpose usually include a locking lever which is adapted to releasably engage the pull tab of each slider to lock the same in a prescribed assembly position on the device. The locking lever yieldingly pivots between its slider locking and unlocking positions as each slider is manipulated onto and away from the assembly position. According to this prior art construction the slider is often locked rather insecurely. Thus, as a pair of stringers already attached to an article are threaded through the channeled body of the slider locked on the prior art slider holder, the slider tends to shake or, worse yet, to be detached altogether from the holder due to the weight of the article.